Y usted qué haría
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. ¡Qué bajo había caído!. Él, Hao Asakura, lamentando el abandono de una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer... Oh no, Anna Kyouyama es una chica qué no has de conocer todos los días. Ella es única, maravillosa. . . y lo había dejado.


**. Y usted qué haría .**

De: **Priss.**

25-DIC-05

29-DIC-05

* * *

_¡Qué bajo había caído!. Él, Hao Asakura, lamentando el abandono de una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer... Oh no, Anna Kyouyama es una chica qué no has de conocer todos los días. Ella es única, maravillosa. . . y lo había dejado._

* * *

Hundido en su propio drama, en su tristeza, trataba de ahogar sus penas en el sake. Pero las malditas son tan fuertes que ya aprendieron a nadar.

Sin embargo eso no era lo más deprimente, lo cierto es que nunca esperó escuchar tales palabras en un lugar cómo ese.

_Miren si en esta vida nos dieran otra oportunidad._

_Miren si se pudiera parar el tiempo, volverlo atrás._

_Miren si se pudiera con experiencia recomenzar._

_Miren si usted pudiera borrar las cosas que hicimos mal._

_¿Usted que haría?, usted que haría?._

Una irónica sonrisa se formó en sus labios al alcanzar a escuchar la conversación entre cuatro hombres más o menos de su edad.

Esas exactas preguntas eran las que en su mente iban y venían desde que Anna y él. . .

**Ahh, ¿qué pasa contigo, Hao?. Es que no la olvidaras jamás?.**

Susurró por lo bajo, reprimiéndose.

¡Qué bajo había caído!. Él, Hao Asakura, lamentando el abandono de una mujer. Pero no cualquier mujer. . . Oh no, Anna Kyouyama es una de esas chicas qué no se tiene la fortuna de conocer todos los días.

Ella es única, maravillosa. . . y lo había dejado.

Por eso, las palabras del muchacho de ojos gateados retumbaban con fuerza y persistencia en su cabeza. ¿Qué haría él?, ahhh. . .

Si la vida se apiadase de él y le diese una nueva oportunidad, si tuviese él el poder de detener el tiempo y volver atrás para comenzar nuevamente, pero con la experiencia ya adquirida; si tan solo pudiese simplemente borrar todo lo que hizo mal. . .

**Recuperaría a Anna. . . solo eso.**

Susurró con amargura, para luego beber un poco más del sake contenido en su vaso.

_Yo correría a buscar a la que fue mi amada_

_y borraría en un beso las penas que le daba._

_Yo haría tan solo lo que ella quisiera,_

_sería el más bueno para que ella me adorara._

Hao no era entrometido, pero la conversación entre esos caballeros le llamó la atención.

¿Qué harían?, simple pregunta qué el joven de rasgos chinos se atrevió a hacerle a cada uno de sus compañeros. Qué superficiales y vacías le parecieron las respuestas que alcanzó a escuchar.

Una mejor inversión o negocio. Estudiar para ese examen de historia en la preparatoria o elegir otra universidad; quizá estudiar una distinta profesión.

Bueno, ciertamente la vida sería más fácil si se pudiese corregir todo eso, pero eran cosas que para Hao no tenían importancia, no!.

En su mente, la imagen de su ex-mujer, de su Anna, apareció, torturándolo nuevamente.

Para el Asakura, Anna era lo único importante que deseaba recuperar.

_Yo voltearía el muro que de ella me separa,_

_y borraría lo malo que de mi recordara._

_Nunca tendría amores con otra,_

_tan solo con ella, ella nunca me engañaba._

Si él pudiese corregir su propia historia, correría hasta el cansancio en busca de su amada esposa, la estrecharía entre sus brazos, con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su amor.

La llenaría con besos para con estos borrar la pena y el sufrimiento que le hizo sentir. Sería el marido perfecto, sumiso si era necesario, lo qué fuera, lo qué ella quisiera, eso él haría para no causarle la menor tristeza. Y sería bueno, en verdad lo sería para que Annita lo adorase y todo fuera perfecto. . .

**Perfecto.**

Un suave susurro cargado de nostalgia escapó de los secos labios del apuesto moreno.

¡Qué tonto!. Ya había comenzado a imaginar cómo sería todo si Anna lo perdonara y volviesen a estar juntos.

**Soy un idiota.**

Hao cerró los ojos, recordando su última pelea con la hermosa rubia.

Creyó que las cosas se solucionarían con solo decir qué lo sentía, pero no fue así. Anna le gritaba histérica, reclamándole su infidelidad.

La abrazó con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarla con un beso, pero solo logró hacerla llorar. Su fuerza se volvió suavidad y ternura; ella lloraba, nunca la había visto llorar, nunca. Y cuando lo hizo fue por su culpa.

**¿Por qué?.** Alcanzó a escuchar de sus dulces labios. **¿Por qué lo hiciste?, prometiste no hacerlo de nuevo.**

**Lo siento en verdad, te juro que no volverá a pasar.**

Le dijo él, llenándola de besos. Más las frías palabras de la joven lo congelaron por completo.

**¿Cuántas veces he escuchado lo mismo y yo tan estúpida te he creído?. No, no esta vez.**

La Kyouyama se liberó del abrazo del muchacho; su rostro reflejando seriedad y calma.

No lloraría ni gritaría más, pues había comprendido que la única solución que le devolvería su dignidad, era terminar con este tormentoso romance.

**¿Qué haces?.**

Preguntó el castaño al ver que su esposa iba se aquí para allá, empacando algunas cosas.

**Me voy.**

Recordar ese par de palabras lo hundía por completo en la tristeza.

En ese momento le costó creer que Anna hablaba en serio.

_Miren si en esta vida nos dieran otra oportunidad._

_Miren si se pudiera parar el tiempo, volverlo atrás._

_Miren si se pudiera con experiencia recomenzar._

_Miren si usted pudiera borrar las cosas que hicimos mal._

_¿Usted que haría?, usted que haría?._

Y ahora. . . cómo deseaba volver con ella; le hacía tanta falta. Por Kami, ¡se estaba muriendo sin Anna!.

Y daría todo cuánto tenía por corregir su error y poder derribar el gran muro qué lo separaba de la hermosa rubia, un muro que él mismo construyó y que Anna reforzó con su partida.

Cómo quería borrar todos los malos recuerdos que su esposa tenía de él, los detalles y la atención que no le dio y que ella tanto merecía y necesitaba, y por su puesto, sus infidelidades.

**Maldición, fueron tantas.**

Su voz iba cargada de amargura y oprimía el vaso ya vacío.

Si pudiese volver a empezar, no tendría romances a espaldas de la Kyouyama.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué la engañó tantas veces?, si siempre estuvo enamorado de Anna, desde el primer momento. Pero le gustaba tanto el sexo y las mujeres se le ofrecían; por dios, él mismo muchas veces fue en busca de alguna "buena amiga" para disfrutar de un rato.

En cambio, Anna nunca lo engañó, era suya, solo suya. . . Entonces, ¿por qué no le correspondió de la misma manera?.

**¿Por qué no cumplí con la promesa de serle fiel por siempre?.**

Fue tan injusto y egoísta, no hubiese soportado que su mujer lo engañase con otro. Mataría al maldito que se atreviera y jamás se lo perdonaría a la rubia. En cambio él le ponía los cuernos cada vez que se le daba la gana, que eran muchas, y encima Anna lo perdonaba. . . porque lo quería demasiado.

Quizás por ello esas palabras lo atormentaban sin piedad; no podía sacarlas de su cabeza.

_Yo correría a buscar a la que fue mi amada_

_Y borraría en un beso las penas que le daba._

_Yo haría tan solo lo que ella quisiera,_

_sería el más bueno para que ella me adorara._

Cómo ansiaba tener otra oportunidad, tan solo una para demostrarle a su esposa que esta vez en verdad cumpliría sus palabras y no la engañaría.

Parar el tiempo, eso quería, volver atrás y corregir todo lo que hizo mal. Qué la experiencia que ahora tiene le sirviese para comenzar desde cero y hacer feliz a su linda rubia.

Entonces, esta vez haría bien las cosas, porque sabría que el precio de cometer otro error era perder a Anna.

Lo que él haría, lo que Hao haría. . .

El moreno oprimió con toda su fuerza, con todo su dolor, el vaso ya vacío, llamando la atención de quien estuviese a su alrededor, incluso de aquel grupo de jóvenes cuyo tema de conversación seguía siendo el "si yo hubiera", ese que tanto le incomodaba al Asakura.

**Ustedes solo piensan en tonterías, caballeros.**

Se atrevió a decirles, completamente seguro de que nadie sufría más que él en ese momento y que las preocupaciones y problemas de los demás, eran poca cosa al lado de las suyas.

**Maldito entrometido.**

Uno de los muchachos se puso de pie, era el del cabello azulado, más su compañero de ojos ámbar lo detuvo.

**Y usted que haría?, si se puede saber.**

Una sonrisa atravesó el rostro, antes serio, del joven chino.

Hao solo sonrió irónico y cerró los ojos.

Vaya, con qué ahora la pregunta iba para él, golpeándolo justo en el orgullo.

_Yo voltearía el muro que de ella me separa_

_y borraría lo malo que de mi recordara._

_Nunca tendría amores con otra,_

_tan solo con ella, ella nunca me engañaba._

Lo extraño en se momento es que no dudó en responder.

Su voz varonil, pero apagada, transmitía lo difícil que le resultaba el solo respirar ahora que su amada ya no estaba a su lado. Cómo deseaba ir tras ella y llenarla de besos hasta hacerle olvidar todas las tonterías que cometió y recuperar el tiempo perdido hasta ahora.

Rogarle por dios, si era necesario, si con humillarse de rodillas era lo que hacía falta para que Anna Kyouyama volviese a su lado. . . lo haría sin chistar.

Destruiría las barreras que lo alejaban de ella, el orgullo, el resentimiento, la culpa y el dolor. Y jamás, en verdad jamás volvería a tener relaciones con otra mujer. Solo con Anna, solo con ella, la mujer que siempre le ha sido fiel, la qué le dio su amor y se le entregó entera, la única qué si fue suya, solo suya, porque igual era la única que lo amaba.

Los muchachos lo miraban con sorpresa, otros con lastima.

El dolor de ese hombre debía ser demasiado cómo para que se hubiese atrevido a hablar de eso a un grupo de extraños.

Una suave sonrisa atravesó el rostro del chino.

**Vaya, tu si que tienes problemas, amigo.**

Le dijo, más una duda lo asaltó. . . si tan arrepentido estaba, si estaba dolido en verdad, ¿por qué no simplemente buscaba a esa mujer?, por qué no luchaba por ella?.

**Sencillamente. . . no quiero hacerla llorar y sé que eso hará con solo verme. Ya no quiero ser el culpable de su sufrimiento.**

El joven de ojos ámbar lo escuchó sereno. ¡Qué complicado era el amor!.

**Entonces, que tengas suerte en olvidarla.**

Le dijo, posando su mano en el hombro del castaño, luego simplemente abandonó aquel bar junto con sus demás amigos, dejando al Asakura todavía más hundido en su arrepentimiento.

¿Olvidarla?. . .

**Eso es imposible. A una mujer cómo Anna no se le puede olvidar, mucho menos puedo dejar de amarla.**

Decía para si el moreno, mientras ordenaba un vaso más de sake.

_Qué solo los bellos momentos recuerde;_

_las noches aquellas que en mis brazos palpitaba._

_Sueños son sueños, el tiempo no vuelve._

_Ya nunca tendré el hijo aquel que yo soñaba._

¿Es qué acaso era tan difícil resignarse a haberla perdido?. ¿Por qué seguía añorando una reconciliación que no sería jamás?.

Pero sus deseos eran tan egoístas e irreales. Quería borrar todo lo malo que le hizo a su esposa para que solo recordase los hermosos momentos que tuvieron; aquellas noches de amor y pasión desenfrenados en las que su amada Anna temblaba entre sus fuertes brazos, diciéndole que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él.

**Sueños, solo eso. . .**

Susurró, conciente de qué solo pensaba en cosas ya imposibles. El tiempo jamás iba a retroceder solo para qué el Asakura arreglase sus errores.

Lo peor, lo que más le dolía era, era que. . .

**Nunca tendré el hijo que quise tener al lado de Anna.**

Lo habían planeado desde hace tiempo y ciertamente le hacía mucha ilusión.

**Quiero tener un hijo contigo, Hao.**

La rubia le dijo aquella vez, llenándolo de felicidad. Una familia, si. . . en verdad deseaba formar una familia, más demostró no merecerla.

_Sueños son sueños, el tiempo no vuelve._

_Yo tuve la culpa que una tarde me dejaras._

_Sueños son sueños, el tiempo no vuelve._

_Ya nunca tendré el hijo aquel que yo soñaba._

Había llegado a imaginar cómo sería su hijo. . . sería idéntico a él, pero tendría los dorados cabellos de su mujer, sus lindos ojitos negros. Y lo querría, porque sería de Anna y de él.

Pero los sueños son solo sueños, el tiempo no se detiene, ni va en reversa. . . El hubiera no existe.

**Y Annita nunca me va a perdonar.**

Lo comprendió al mirarla a los ojos aquella tarde cuando lo dejó. Sus bellas gemas negras se habían opacado, careciendo del brillo intenso que él adoraba y que él mismo les había quitado.

Había tanto resentimiento en su mirar, dolor, tristeza, pero lo que más le dolió era el amor que todavía por él reflejaban.

Pero, ¿no había sido su culpa acaso?. No fue él el causante?. Lo sabía, lo aceptaba y por supuesto le dolía.

Y ahora se lamentaba recordando sus sueños, el hijo que ya nunca tendrá y qué la mujer a la qué tanto amaba lo dejara, la qué perdió por su estupidez.

Sueños qué él mismo convirtió en imposibles.

Y ahora, mientras daba un nuevo trago al sake, se dejaba vencer por tres simples palabras que no dejaban de hacer eco en su cabeza y en su corazón.

_"Usted que haría."_

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Hao lloraba por la única razón qué lo haría derramar una sola lagrima. . . por la mujer qué ama.

Y pensaba en lo único qué quería, pero qué ya no podría hacer. . .

**. . . Tan solo la haría feliz y la amaría. . . cómo no fui capaz de hacerlo.**

**.: Fin :.**

* * *

Tema: "**Y usted qué haría**".

Compositor: **Diego Verdaguer.**

Triste y la canción qué más me gusta de este compositor.

Bueno, siempre he imaginado a Hao cómo un hombre libertino, capaz de ser infiel. Él es de todas y no de una sola mujer.

Cómo sea, no iba a dejarlo sin castigo. . . sufre Hao.

* * *


End file.
